


Another Damn College AU

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, M/M, more tags to come, side relationship: IwaOi, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fabulous adventures of Mattsun, Makki, and Ushiwaka as they explore their new relationship and head off to the hell that is college. </p>
<p>(A series of ficlets with no endgame in sight and no particular chronological order.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Damn College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun and Makki Spot Their Prey.

They were supposed to be visiting Iwaizumi and Oikawa for the weekend, but what they hadn’t counted on was for their college volleyball practice to run late. It’s fine though, Makki and Mattsun fit in well with the little clusters of people watching the practice from a set of bleachers on the far wall. Though there were other groups talking excitedly about this and that, the pair decided to sit on their lonesome - they knew very well that their banter could get on people’s nerves from time to time. 

They started off just leaning on each other while they messed around on their phones - Mattsun playing some game where his pet cats went out and stole things from other people’s houses to decorate his own, while Makki scrolled through his facebook feed. 

Every so often, Makki would move his phone in front of his boyfriend’s to show him cute videos of cats and the occasional dog. There was one where a husky wouldn’t let his owner out of bed, which sent the pair into laughing fits. Mattsun commented with a smirk that the dog reminded him of Makki on Saturday mornings - the pink haired boy looked mock offended before conceding because, yeah, he was really fussy when Mattsun tried to leave the bed without cuddling him. 

Of course, Mattsun’s hidden power for finding the best pair of thighs in the entire room soon kicked in, his eyes narrowing on one of the volleyball players that Oikawa was currently setting for. He looked familiar, with a broad chest and an annoyed expression, though it took him a while to realize who it actually was. 

“Is that Ushiwaka?” Mattsun nudged Makki, who was watching the little Mexican “Linda Listen” boy for at least the third time that day. It was one of his favorite viral videos, even when they were still back in high school. Mattsun could still remember Makki mimicking the kid when Iwaizumi got irritated during practice. “Hajime, listen~”. It had sent their past first years into giggling fits. 

Makki paused his video before following the direction of Mattsun’s finger as he pointed to someone across the gym. After being rivals for three years, he would have recognized him anywhere. What he wasn’t expecting was for him to get so much hotter in their sixth month gap of not seeing him. 

“Damn, college life is treating him well, look at those fucking arms.” Makki let out a low whistle. He wondered if their university was looking for cheerleaders, because he’d donn a skirt and pompoms for that good looking piece of ass any day. 

“I’m too busy looking at those thighs.” Mattsun sounded like he was internally drooling - they’d somehow got him to stop externally drooling every time he saw a nice pair of thighs, but internally drooling was like a full body emotion. 

Makki nodded though, totally agreeing. When it came to boys, he and Mattsun shared a similar type. “He could crush a watermelon with those thighs.” 

“I’d rather he crush me with his thighs.” Mattsun said in a voice that almost could have been described as dreamy. Makki snorted and shoved his boyfriend’s shoulder in a joking fashion. 

“Snap out of it, you’re so thirsty, Issei.” Makki teased before an idea stormed through his brain, demanding attention like a masked bank robber. Mattsun could almost see the light bulb flicker on above his head. “No no no, whatever you do, don’t imagine him in those super soft white thigh highs we have at home.” 

“Makki!” Mattsun was suffering, really. Because how could he not picture such a drool inducing image after having it thrust upon him. Ushiwaka’s skin would look so tan against the white cotton, and he was sure the large, muscular thighs would make the fabric stretch so sinfully. 

Unfortunately, his boyfriend was not finished torturing him yet. “And the red rumba panties! The ones you got me for Valentines Day.” Now Makki was fanning himself. He really wanted to wrap Ushijima up in a pretty little package as a present for himself. He doubted Mattsun would have any arguments about that, as long as he agreed to share. 

But really, there were enough muscles on that man to go around. Makki wondered what he would taste like, skin salty from sweat after spending all afternoon practicing so hard. Would his muscles twitch beneath his tongue as he ran it over those rippling pectorals? He imagined those arms could lift him with ease and pin him against the cold locker room wall, pinning him against the concrete bricks as he fucked him until he couldn’t walk. 

Yes, Hanamaki had a great need, and it was taking the form of Ushijima Wakatoshi - something in and of itself that could be considered sinful. He was their hardcore high school rival, the main reason they’d been kept from going to Nationals in Tokyo. But a more primal part of him wondered if those hands could grip his hips just as well as they spiked a volleyball. 

“Mattsun, I have a great need.” 

“I’m completely with you.” 

 

 

When the team’s practice ended, the pair moved so they could wait outside the men’s locker room. They both knew Oikawa had noticed them while in the middle of practice and then excitedly told Iwaizumi by yelling across the gym, but they had another goal in mind while they were waiting for their besties to get done showering and changing into normal clothes. 

And that goal soon emerged from the locker room, about two steps behind the setter and his boyfriend with the grumpy eyebrows. 

“Makki-chan! Matts-” Oikawa cut himself off, giving the pair a rather bitchy look as they side stepped his hug, though he noticed that they both paused to give Iwaizumi a clap on the shoulder before proceeding towards a rather puzzled looking Ushiwaka. 

The man looked decidedly more confused as an orange sticky note with two phone numbers written on it was thrust into his hand. He looked up at the pair, Makki had a cute smirk on his face, while Mattsun was wearing his normal lazy grin. 

“You should call us if you want to do something fun other than playing volleyball.” Makki winked, Mattsun’s arm wrapping around his waist, as if to say “this is mine, but I may be willing to share it with you”. 

“Ah…” Ushiwaka had been confessed to by many a girl before, but this blatantly sexual proposition was something he was clearly not used to. “You mean like gardening?” Of course he knew they weren’t talking about gardening, but his brain was turning to mush because these two boys were clearly hot and they seemed to be wanting something from _him_ of all people. And most people who knew him knew he was a little too much of a volleyfreak for their tastes. 

“I was looking for you to plant a seed inside of me, but I don’t really need someone to help with the landscaping, if you know what I mean.” Makki chuckled before grabbing Mattsun by the tie, leaving the college ace gaping slightly, traces of a blush staining his tanned cheeks. 

 

It took two weeks, but Ushiwaka did finally call. 

A week after that, he took a rather sudden three day weekend in Miyagi. 

Oikawa was a little disgusted when he watched his best friend’s relationship status on facebook change to involve Ushiwaka. He was never asking the troublesome twosome to visit him at college _ever again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think~   
> Comments and Kudos keep me strong <3 
> 
> And if you have any requests for future chapters, or kinks you'd like the threesome to try out, let me know below or hit me up on tumblr @trash--universe. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading~


End file.
